Drunk Rei is Nothing Like Sober Rei
by K'sChoiceofAFI
Summary: Drunk Rei was a lot adorable and a lot horny. AU


**Title:** Drunk Rei is Nothing Like Sober Rei

**Pairing: **Minako/Rei

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. Just having a little fun.

A/N 1: I wrote this because the idea of a drunk Rei is hilarious. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and please review and tell me what you think

A/N 2: No Haruka was harmed in the making of this.

* * *

"Haruka-san how could you do this?!"

It was two in the morning and Minako had been up all night waiting by the phone. Haruka wanted to have a night out with the gang, but Minako had had a long day full of interviews and appearances and was too tired. Ami had to study for a college exam, Michiru was not interested in the drinking she knew was going to take place, Setsuna was, well, at the gates of time, and Usagi didn't stay up past 9:30. That left Makoto and Rei. Makoto was excited to hang out but Rei desperately wanted to find an excuse not to go but couldn't think of a suitable one. She had already finished her shrine duties. Plus, Haruka promised her no drinking would be involved, so she reluctantly went along. Look how well _that _turned out.

Currently Haruka was supporting the dead weight of a drunken Rei by her side, while staring at a very angry blonde who was tapping her foot while waiting for an explanation.

"Well?"

"Gomen Minako-chan, I didn't think-"

"I'm telling Michiru-san!"

"No!" Haruka made a move to chase after the irate blonde as she speeded into the kitchen to dial Michiru's number, but she remembered that she had Rei's weight to support.

"Rei-chan, can you walk?"

"Huh? H-Hai, I can walk, juss move outta my way," Haruka bit her tongue, trying not to laugh at the way Rei was slurring her words. Drunk Rei sure had been funny that night. She told many embarrassing stories about her and Minako's sex life. Things that would make her turn red when she sobered up.

Minako walked back into the living room where Haruka and Rei were. "You are in big trouble when you get home Haruka-san. Michiru-san is not very happy."

Haruka dropped her head in shame. She was hoping to persuade Michiru into having drunk sex with her tonight, but by the looks of things, that wasn't happening.

"Mmm Mina, you looks soooo pretty!" Rei exclaimed enthusiastically. "I could eat you up."

Minako blushed. Hard. She's never seen a drunk Rei before. _No one's _seen a drunk Rei before and she wasn't sure how she would behave. It never even occurred to her that Rei could be a flirty drunk.

Haruka watched the whole scene with a befuddled expression. She'd been with Rei all night long and she'd thought she'd seen the many faces of drunk Rei, but she was wrong. Apparently drunk Rei, in addition to being a damn good singer and a comedian, was also a flirt. As Rei made her way over to Minako and began touching, Haruka figured it was her time to go.

"Well, I'm going to leave now. I'm really sorry about everything Minako-chan, it won't happen again. See you guys later!" The tall blonde rushed her words out as she ran out the door and closed it behind her.

Minako removed Rei's hand from its position on her breast and turned around to face her. "Come on Rei, let's get you to bed."

"Bed sounds good. Really good. Gonna sex you up."

"No, koi, not tonight. You and I have both had a long day and deserve some sleep."

"M'Not sleepy," Rei pouted. "Wanna kiss you, all- all over."

Minako had to smile. How could she not? Drunk Rei was _nothing_ like sober Rei in the slightest. All of her reservations and inhibitions that she carried around with her when she was in a better state of mind were gone now. Drunk Rei was _a lot_ adorable and _a lot_ horny. And as Minako stared at Rei's pleading eyes, flushed face and pouty lips, she found it hard to deny her girlfriend anything. But still, she wasn't sure how she would feel in the morning if Minako had sex with her tonight. They'd never discussed this because truthfully, prior to tonight if either one of them were to go out and get drunk, it would have been Minako. And if that was the case, she certainly wouldn't have minded Rei having sex with her. It would have been preferred.

"You know koi, the faster you go to sleep the faster you'll wake up. And when you wake up we can make love _all _day if you want."

"All day?"

"Yes Reiko," Minako felt like she was appeasing a child. Although, a child would never have the desires to do what Rei wanted to do at that moment.

"Ok!"

"R-Really?" Minako didn't think Rei would go for it.

"Only if you promise."

"I promise, Rei. Tomorrow. Now, let's get you undressed, so I can put you to bed."

Minako knew that a bath was out of the question, so she opted to get Rei into bed as soon as possible. Minako dragged and half carried her girlfriend back to their room and sat her on the edge of their bed. She stood between Rei's parted thighs and attempted to remove her shirt.

"Help! Help! It's too dark! Mina where are you?!" Arms that were narrowly missing the blondes head, flailed, as the shirt Minako was working on was pulled over Rei's head.

"Rei- Reiko stop." Minako soothed. "I'm right here, koibito, calm down."

The miko finally settled down and allowed Minako to remove her shirt without any more incidents. Minako stared. Rei's blush had traveled down her neck and was now covering the tops of her bra encased breasts. Her hair was mussed and she was panting from her previous exertion. Sex. Rei _looked _like _sex._ Minako licked her suddenly dry lips and pulled her bottom one between her teeth. This was becoming difficult. She didn't know how much more self control she had left.

Hazy amethyst eyes caught sight of Minako's momentary distraction and dove into action. Rei grasped the backs of Minako's upper thighs and pulled her closer. She slid her hands up to palm her ass and gave it a squeeze. She heard Minako give a sigh and decided, somewhere in her drunken brain, that sex tonight might actually happen. She brought one hand around to Minako's front a lifted her shirt up to expose toned abdominal muscles. Rei knew this was a hot spot for the blonde and gently licked a small path across her skin before blowing on it. The reaction was instant; Minako tilted her head back and gave a small moan. Rei, feeling that reaction wasn't enough, bit Minako in the same place and worked the skin between her teeth. Minako growled and arched her hips into Rei, meeting her chest.

"Reiko, no!" Minako felt as if she was scolding a young puppy. She gently pushed Rei onto her back and took a few steps away from the tempting woman. Who knew Rei could _be _like this? Minako was panting, eyes slowly dilating as she closed them and counted to ten. She began berating herself for letting Rei get to her like that. She was Aino Minako, her very name spoke of what she stood for. She was Aphrodite incarnate! Why was Rei besting her when it came to seducing? Why couldn't she control her hormones long enough to get Rei to sleep? Surely it couldn't be that hard; drunk people liked to sleep, right? All of those thoughts, along with a very naked, writhing and panting Rei were traveling through the blonde's head while she was slowly counting to ten. When now navy blue eyes emerged from behind eyelids, she was met with a naked Rei.

"Oh boy," She muttered darkly to herself.

"I'm ready for bed now Mi-chan," Minako blushed _yet again_. Rei _very _rarely called her 'Mi-chan'. It was the most adorable name anyone has ever called Minako and she blushed every time it was used.

Rei scrambled under the covers and waited for Minako to do the same.

"Wouldn't you prefer to wear clothing? I wouldn't want you to catch a-"

"S'fine, I don't wanna put on clothes," Rei mumbled. Her very speech a constant reminder to Minako that she was drunk. "Take yours off."

"I don't know if that's a-"

"Please," Rei sing-songed. Minako sighed. She was a sucker for an adorable Rei. Fighting the smile that wanted to blossom upon her face, Minako stripped down to the red lace bra and panty set she borrowed from Rei. Her girlfriend had amazing taste in lingerie.

"More," Rei breathed. Minako paused to look at the miko. _Really _look at her. Rei's eyes were slightly more glazed over. They flashed every once in a while with what Minako came to know as arousal. Her flushed skin was slightly _more _flushed and Minako had to wonder if it was more than the alcohol that was causing it. Her chest was heaving and her lips were parted, panting.

Caught in a trance and against her better judgment, Minako unhooked her bra, removed it, and slid her panties to the ground, _slowly._

Rei moaned at her actions. "C'mere." She was feeling like an animal in heat. If she didn't touch and get touched in return soon, she was sure she'd combust.

Minako had one ounce of restraint left in her, and tried once more. "Rei, I- I'm not sure this is…" She trailed off as Rei sat up and crawled her way to the edge of the bed, resting on her knees.

"I need you," She breathed, as if her very life depended on the throbbing between her legs. "Don't make me beg, Mina."

Breast to breast, Minako inhaled sharply at the feelings that were coursing through her veins. Her whole body shook because she was trying to be good. Giving up, she surged forward and crashed her lips against Rei's, moaning when she felt stiff nipples dig into her own.

Rei lashes her tongue out against the blonde's lips and moans when she opens her mouth for her. For someone who consumed enough alcohol to be drunk, Rei doesn't taste like alcohol. Minako decides she must be a serious lightweight because all she can taste is the vanilla lip gloss she uses and pocky; her girlfriend's favorite.

Minako leans more of her body weight on the miko and waits patiently for her to respond and lie back onto the bed. The blonde internally chuckles because Rei's reaction time is seriously lacking at the moment.

Blonde hair creates a curtain as it's done so many times before, while she hovers over Rei. She ghosts her hands around Rei's breasts, finally stopping to pinch a nipple.

"Mina…" Rei moans, arching up for more contact. "Don't tease; I'm ready for you _now_."

Taking pity on her poor girlfriend, Minako skates her hands down and is met with hot, moist flesh. She groans. She has to because she can't remember a time that Rei has ever been so wet. She runs her fingers through her folds, collecting her wetness. She dips down one more time and carefully slips two fingers into Rei.

"Yes, Mina, more please," Minako arches an eyebrow. More? Her lover sure is daring tonight. Minako's never used more than two fingers with Rei because she's so tight. That's one of the blonde's favorite things about Rei. It lets her know that she's the only one she's been with. Martians were known for being possessive lovers, but Venusians were jealous. Minako doesn't even want to think of Rei being with someone else. She's _hers._ Minako smirks. Maybe Venusians were a little possessive too.

She hears the woman beneath her whimper "please" a second time and she slides another finger into her tight channel. Rei purrs. She _fucking _purrs. Minako is beside herself. Rei has never made these sounds before. She briefly looks around and wonders what in hell is going on.

Pumping into her faster, Minako brings her thumb up to Rei's bundle of nerves and flicks it back and forth. She wants to draw it out and make it last but the woman beneath her has other plans. She continues to flick her clit back and forth, then finally presses down on it roughly and Rei sees stars.

"Mina!" She arches into the blonde, convulsing as her orgasm washes over her again and again. The blonde watches, mesmerized as her girlfriend whips her head from side to side in pleasure. Dark hair fanning out onto the sheets. Minako can only think of how sexy she looks in that moment.

Finally Rei's body stops flailing and her breathing evens out. She doesn't utter a word and her eyes remain closed which startles the blonde.

"Rei? Reiko?" She lightly shakes the girl in question and when she hears light snoring she breathes easy.

Chuckling at the raven haired woman, she moves to lay beside her and covers them with a blanket. She cuddles beside her girlfriend and kisses her on the forehead.

"You aren't going to believe this in the morning, Reiko," She smiles fondly at her the other woman before drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow should be fun.

THE END

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
